Project Summary ? Administrative Core The overall goal of the UC Davis CounterACT Center of Excellence is to identify and advance improved medical countermeasures for stopping seizures and preventing long-term consequences of acute intoxication with chemical threat agents, specifically organophosphate cholinesterase inhibitors like diisopropylfluorophosphate (DFP), paraoxon and soman, or GABAA receptor blockers like tetramethylenedisulfotetramine (TETS) and picrotoxin. The UC Davis CounterACT Center comprises three projects, three scientific cores, a research education core and multiple committees ? all of which must work closely together to ensure success. The role of the Administrative Core is to oversee and coordinate the scientific and administrative operations of the Center's activities and to foster interactions and synergism among Center research projects and scientific cores, ultimately ensuring the Center meets annual milestones established in collaboration with NIH CounterACT program officer(s). Additionally, the Administrative Core will coordinate interactions with the UC Davis administration and external entities, such as the NIH CounterACT administration, the Center's External Advisory Committee, the larger CounterACT research community, the U.S. Food and Drug Administration (FDA), the Biomedical Advanced Research and Development Authority (BARDA), and commercial partners. The Core's objectives are: (1) Develop a strategic plan for achieving annual Center milestones and ensure its effective and efficient implementation; (2) Provide scientific leadership and logistical support to coordinate and integrate Center activities and promote interactions among Center investigators; (3) Facilitate data and resource sharing among Center investigators and other CounterACT investigators; (4) Provide budgetary oversight and grant management; (5) Ensure the safety and security of personnel, materials, data and facilities; (6) Coordinate the development of intellectual property (IP) strategies and the transitioning of leads for advanced development; (7) Coordinate with FDA, BARDA and other federal government agencies; and (8) Identify, engage and coordinate communications with commercial partners.